


Hero

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #68- "Hero" - Eren & Annie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Eren’s father always said that true heroes were men that were good at lying.

His starry-eyed expectations as a child sometimes still arise in his dreams, and he feels foolish when he wakes up, fighting the air.

It’s Annie that first teaches him the difference between anger and efficacy, and he uses the lesson.

He knows, later, that to win, he must give up his personhood.

It frightens him, though, how the combat is the same; how the Titan shells mimic the human one.

Life is all a matter of dishonorable dreaming, of lies with underhanded kicks and dirty tricks.


End file.
